Ser Feliz
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Hannah no contestó, Neville bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban, tan solo unos centímetros los separaban, y él tenía la mano aun sosteniendo ligeramente el muérdago./ Este fic participa en el reto "Besos bajo el muérdago" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto "Besos bajo el Muérdago" del foro "La sala de los menesteres"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ser Feliz<strong>_

_**-.-**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hannah volteó cuando la campanilla anunció la llegada de un cliente. Con las manos y brazos embardunados de harina salió en tropel torpemente de detrás de la barra, e intentó sin éxito limpiarse en el delantal antes de recibir a la persona que había ingresado. Sin embargo una ligera risa le interrumpió en su labor y alzó la vista frustrada.

— ¿Qué hay, Hannah? —preguntó Neville Longbottom con el destello de una fugaz sonrisa.

—Neville —saludó dejando caer las manos a los costados.

—Entonces es cierto, eres la nueva propietaria del Caldero Chorreante —dijo caminando hacia ella al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla y se restregó casualmente una herida que tenía en la mejilla.

—Sí —susurró mirándolo atentamente. Ese había sido su sueño de toda la vida, especialmente en medio del tiempo oscuro que vivieron durante la segunda guerra, tener una vida cómoda y tranquila haciendo lo que más amaba hacer: cocinar. Su madre estaría orgullosa del esfuerzo y perseverancia con la que había luchado para obtener ese sitio. Unos meses antes Tom, el antiguo propietario, le había informado de su deseo de retirarse para vivir lo que le quedaba de tiempo en completa tranquilidad.

Su padre le había ayudado a completar el dinero para adquirir el local, y ahora, completamente a cargo del sitio intentaba renovarlo para hacerlo un sitio más acogedor y reconfortante. No es que no estuviese bien como estaba, pero Hannah tenía fe en que se podía mejorar. Solo unos arreglos por aquí y otros por allá, y ofrecer nuevos platos, experimentar y todas esas cosas. De hecho, antes de que llegara Neville, ella se encontraba experimentando con alguna masa de cocina _muggle_, en sus tiempos libre cuando su madre vivía le encantaba experimentar con eso, Hannah había adquirido ese gusto aunque fuese desastrosa. Se le daba mejor la comida con el medio más rápido: la magia.

Sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la otra silla mirando a su antiguo compañero de colegio, y ex líder.

—Supongo que has venido para separar por el día de Navidad.

—Si —asintió él sonriendo levemente mientras miraba el sitio con interés —. Prometí a Ginny y a Luna que todos los años celebraríamos aquí.

Hannah lo sabía, el año pasado Tom se lo había comentado mientras ella trabajaba como ayudante, y después le había llegado la invitación. Había sido una noche bastante bonita, llena de alivio y confort, todos los que habían podido asistir lo habían hecho a ojos cerrados, aunque la guerra estuvo demasiado reciente deseaban poder superar aquello con grandes sonrisas. Ella había estado esperando la llegada de Neville en esos días para separar el local, aunque había empezado a dudar ya que solo quedaban veinticuatro horas para la navidad.

—Tardaste un poco, ¿no? —comentó sacando la varita del delantal y haciendo ligeros movimientos.

En unos segundos una bandeja con pastelitos y dos tazas de chocolate llegaron zumbado a la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Neville alzando su chocolate y dando un sorbo —. Kingsley nos tiene practicando día y noche, apenas tengo tiempo de descansar.

—Cierto…—dijo mordiéndose el labio —. Casi olvidé que eres un _auror _ahora.

Neville levantó la mirada y la posó sobre ella. Hannah apartó la suya inmediatamente.

—Aprendiz de auror, mejor dicho. Y solo temporalmente, cuando todo esté mejor intentaré ser profesor —le confió mirándola insistentemente —. ¿No te gusta?

—Es peligroso —dijo incapaz de contener su mortificación. Era muy mala ocultando sentimientos, como los que el antes tímido muchacho causaba en ella. Verlo en ese momento, con sus diecinueve años, alto, despeinado por el viento, y con las cicatrices de la guerra no hacía otra cosa que ponerla más evidencia.

Gracias al entrenamiento de auror de Neville y a su trabajo en el Caldero Chorreante por parte de ella, sus encuentros habían sido excesivamente limitados desde el fin de la guerra. De hecho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban solos, desde el mismo día en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando compartieron un baile improvisado durante su séptimo año. El recuerdo de eso la sonrojó ligeramente.

—Vale la pena —dijo Neville comiendo un pastelito —. Los Mortífagos están tomando represalias luego de la caída de su señor, es el momento adecuado para hacerlos retroceder. Y tanto Kingsley como Harry son excelentes líderes.

—Tú también —intervino —. Fuiste el mejor líder, sin ti hubiésemos estado perdidos.

—Solo hice lo que Harry hubiese hecho —murmuró Neville.

—No, hiciste lo que tu debías hacer —Hannah alzó la mano tímidamente y tocó con suavidad la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, le manchó de harina pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. Neville la miró fijamente y ella sintió un revoloteo en el estómago. No se apartó aunque una parte de ella, la que estallaba en pánico, deseaba hacerlo —Eso hace la diferencia.

Neville se inclinó hacia ella ligeramente, el chocolate y los pastelitos quedaron olvidados. Hannah cerró los ojos por acto reflejo y se inclinó también.

—Hannah, hija, ¿Quieres que…?...—el hombre rubio que entró alzó las cejas al ver la escena. Ambos se apartaron inmediatamente avergonzados — Lo siento —comentó sonriendo divertido —. Creo que me olvidé de comprar algunas cosas, ¿Puedes empezar a adornar? El joven te puede ayudar.

— ¡Papá, no! —exclamó la joven mortificada viendo el lugar por el que su padre había regresado al Callejón Diagon.

—Déjalo, puedo ayudarte —murmuró Neville mirando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Hannah sonrió abochornada y enternecida, a pesar de ser el valiente héroe de guerra que era, a pesar de poder echar maleficios con los ojos cerrados y liderar toda una rebelión, Neville aún era un joven algo tímido. No es que ella no estuviese roja por el momento inoportuno que su padre tuvo para entrar, pero Neville estaba peor.

Se levantó sin mirarlo y comenzó a explicar rápidamente.

—Papá y yo íbamos a empezar a adornar hoy. Hemos hecho algunos cambios ya para hacerlo más cómodo…y apenas nos ha dado tiempo para…bueno, ya sabes, colocar los adornos de Navidad. Por eso el local está vacío hoy. Dejé un anuncio de que no iba a estar en funcionamiento…

—Sí, lo vi cuando entré —Neville se levantó y miró hacia la caja que el Señor Abott había dejado antes de irse —. ¿Entonces, comenzamos?

Hannah agitó su varita y la harina desapareció de sus manos y brazos. Se acomodó el cabello y asintió con timidez.

— ¿No tienes problemas?

— ¿Colocar unos cuantos adornos de Navidad? A que debe ser mucho más peligroso que esquivar maldiciones en una escoba —bromeó sacando la varita —. Aunque te advierto que no soy muy bueno en hechizos sencillos.

—No, lo tuyo son las maldiciones que echan abajo los puentes y vencen carroñeros —le siguió la broma Hannah, agradecida de que para variar Neville supiera como acabar con la situación embarazosa pasada momentos atrás.

Era así como siempre les alegraba el día mientras luchaban contra los Carrow, con algunas bromas y tareas sencillas, era el único que podía fortalecer a los niños de primero que asustados pero valerosos habían insistido en ayudarles en Ejercito de Dumbledore. En medio de todo ese tiempo oscuro había sido la luz de todos, si habían seguido con la cabeza en alto, impertinentes y osados fue por verle a él.

—Hablo en serio —dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello —. Soy capaz de destruir tu negocio en un santiamén.

—De eso no me queda duda, Longbottom —dijo Hannah aparentemente seria pero obviamente divertida—. Después de haber visto de lo que eres capaz no me queda duda alguna. Pero te puedo guiar, solo presta atención —añadió alzando la varita.

Neville asintió firmemente.

Después de un buen trabajo y algunas correcciones todos los adornos habían quedado en su sitio. No solo de Navidad, algunos conmemorativos, Neville se había visto sorprendido cuando Hannah le mostró una parte del Caldero Chorreante que había modificado dividiendo el comedor de una sala muy parecida a la que tenían en las casas del colegio. Grande, acogedora, llena de mullidas almohadas, y una chimenea. Sin duda habían usado muchos hechizos complejos para añadir más espacio y hacer todos los cambios necesarios. La había creado pensando especialmente en el hecho de que cada año se reunirían para celebrar las Navidades allí.

— ¿Y esas fotos? —preguntó media hora después mientras Hannah dejaba la varita en una mesita dentro de la salita y se alzaba sobre una silla. — ¿Somos…nosotros? —preguntó sorprendido al ver al original Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Es una foto de Colin —susurró Hannah tristemente —. Hizo muchas…ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cómo lo lograba ¿Sabes? Era tan pequeño…pensé que nos venía bien recordar todos esos tiempos.

—Podías haberlas puesto con magia —dijo Neville silenciosamente mientras la veía maniobrar con otras fotos. Pero él sabía exactamente la respuesta de Hannah antes de que lo expresara. Era lo correcto.

—Quiero que me cueste —dijo Hannah sencillamente mientras colocaba la otra foto al lado de la anterior. En esa estaban Ginny, Luna y él en el centro, todos los demás les rodeaban. La primera al contrario tenía a Harry como líder de aquella primera revolución —. Tal vez pienses que es un pensamiento tonto y débil, pero después de todo lo que hicieron…—Hannah tocó con la punta de los dedos las caras de aquellos que habían muerto —…me pareció correcto hacerlo así.

—No creo que sea un pensamiento tonto ni débil —musitó él entendiendo.

—Ha pasado tan poco tiempo —Hannah susurró con voz llorosa mientras colocaba otras fotos, la de personas conocidas y desconocidas. Habían muerto más de cincuenta personas luchando en la batalla de Hogwarts, lo que menos merecían era recordarlas.

—El tiempo es lo de menos —objetó Neville mirando las fotos —. El dolor es lo que aún permanece.

Hannah asintió, bajó de la silla, restregó sus lágrimas y le sonrió levemente.

—Aún falta una cosa, vamos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Oh, una sorpresita —Hannah sonrió algo picara —. Quizá ayude a algunas parejitas.

—A veces me das miedo —rió el joven siguiéndola para ver que tenía preparado.

— ¡Tantán! —exclamó agitando una pequeña planta entre sus dedos —La pondré en la puerta, si pasa una pareja ¡A darse un beso!

Hannah corrió hacia la puerta emocionada con Neville siguiéndole. Se alzó sobre los pies pataleando por colocarlo justo sobre la campanita pero no era lo suficientemente alta. Neville cogió la plantita resignado y la colocó sin muchos problemas.

— ¿Funcionará? —preguntó medio distraído al ver el muérdago.

Hannah no contestó, Neville bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban, tan solo unos centímetros los separaban, y él tenía la mano aun sosteniendo ligeramente el muérdago. Hannah estaba sonrojada pero eso no impidió su tímida y susurrante respuesta.

—Puedes probar ¿No? —había anhelo en su voz.

Neville apenas dudo una fracción de segundo, antes de darse cuenta ya se había inclinado sobre ella y la había besado. Y fue mucho mejor de lo que habría pensado o soñado, fue confort, calidez y mucho amor, aquella tímida atracción que había nacido en la adolescencia, se había fortalecido durante las épocas oscuras y finalmente se consumaba con ese beso.

Hannah cerró los ojos y lo buscó con las manos, apretó en puños la camisa blanca de él y lo acercó más, sintiéndose pequeña y protegida mientras se besaban.

Cuando se separaron, Neville le abrazó.

—Creo que sí, funciona —le contestó en un jadeo.

Por toda respuesta Hannah rió, se acomodó entre los fuertes brazos del chico del que llevaba enamorada años y cerró los ojos, disfrutando.

Era hora de que siguieran con sus vidas, de que amaran e intentaran vivir por aquellos que habían muerto.

Era hora de ser feliz.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, bueno._

_Aquí está :) _

_Espero os guste, como siempre, solo puedo añadir que Neville es mi personaje favorito. Amo completamente su evolución a lo largo de la saga *.*_

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
